The Three Ks
The Three Ks is a group of girls at school comprised of Kay, Kara, and Katrina. The coolest girls in school, they have a reputation for always wearing makeup and get told off quite a lot because of it. All of their parents are quite rich (although it's suggested they don't get large allowances) and all three of the Ks love designer labels such as Sinclair, and were the first to buy t-shirts from Rhydian when he was selling them out to people after he found them in the woods. Though they seem shallow, they are fiercely protective of each other, they look after each other, and they get revenge on anyone who messes with one of them. They usually wear bright coloured clothing, and modify the uniform to make it look cooler. This may be why they're in detention a lot. Kara Waterman Kara is the leader of the three ks. She is very clever, especially in science, but after telling Kay and Katrina, they said it was uncool for her to be in to anything nerdy, so they ditched her. In retalliation, she started hanging out with her childhood friend (and enemy of the Three Ks), Shannon. However, after she accidently spilled some chemicals, a fire broke out in the science lab. It was then that her friends realized they missed her and she missed them. Finaly they came back together as the Three K's. Kara, the daughter of two lawyers, is smart, but would rather die then have anyone think she is good at school. If The Three Ks have a scheme to get their own way, you can bet Kara came up with it. Kara also has a manipulative side which is strongly shown in episodes A Quiet Night In and Maddy Cool. Out of the three, she wears blue. She is very loyal to her friends but can be quite rude to other people. She does everything for her group's advantage, and uses her cunning skills to work her way out of any problem. Kay Kay is also part of the Ks. She has a particular talent for street dancing and has a crush on a boy in their class, Dean. Kay is the big-mouth, but she tries to make up for it with smart remarks and put-downs. She’s fiercely protective of her two friends Katrina and Kara. In the unlikely event that they were uncool enough to get into a fight, she’d be the one throwing the punches. Out of the three, Kay wears orange, and usually has her hair tied up. She, along with Katrina, get into detention more often then Kara does. This is because Kara is smart enough to stay out of trouble. Katrina Katrina is the 'blonde' of the group. She isn't as bright as the others and usually has to have things explained to her in order for her to get them. She is also unintentionally funny. Karina is the fashionista of the three and tries to set more trends. She is very caring when it comes to the rest of the Ks and doesn't usually come up with the insults to other people. Katrina lives with her grandmother, while her parents work abroad. She’s the drama queen of the three, always the one with a flimsy excuse to miss PE or not to do her homework. She, along with Kay, is in detention a lot, but doesn't mind because usually she just talks with her. She is shown to have the larger crush on Harry Averwood out of all the girls in the group, and is particularly shy when she's around him. Series 2 In series 2 episode 8. Kara, Kay and Katrina have a huge fight over a football ticked which Jimi is selling. Kara's older sister who she does not get on well with, Serena Waterman, will make an appearance at some point during the series. Kara also becomes the 'School councellor' in episode 7, and in episode 9 the three K's declare a school disco. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Minor Character Category:Student